The Felix Mcdermott Adventures Episode 3
by Scape Fan1
Summary: 3/13 From Out Of The Rain: A Strange Showman From Out Of Nowhere Provokes Felix When Strange Deaths Begin. Can He And Beckii Uncover Who He Really Is And What He's Up To?


THE

THE

FELIX MCDERMOTT

ADVENTURES

From Out Of The Rain

STARRING

FELIX MCDERMOTT

BECKII SMITH

It was heavily raining on planet Earth, roads were flooded and people on the streets forcing to take cover out of the rain. But then came the new theatre just opened last week. And then came this new strange showman from out of nowhere.

"PEOPLE" the showman shouted as he flew the Theatre's large doors open and stepped out into the rain. "IT'S THAT TIME AGAIN, THE RAIN HAS COME AND THE STORM IS APPROACHING". "Come inside…" He retreated back inside with a smirk. This man was elderly and was wearing a black top with a white jacket. Everyone in the streets started to run across the road to avoid the rain, pouring into the theatre.

Inside, everyone took a seat in the large theatre. Suddenly the stage came to life and on came the strange showman from out of nowhere. He flew his arms out on either side of him with a smirk as the people started to clap. "And now people", he started. "You will never ever be cold and wet again". Everyone's smile dropped and started to biker to eachother, puzzled. The showman smirked. "Ladies and gentleman…", he started. "I GIVE YOU, FANTASTIC LIGHTS!. The showman stepped back as the bright colourful stage lights, hanging over the front of the stage sprang to life. People smiled and laughed as the lights started to slowly dance around the theatre. But suddenly it wasn't long till everyone was screaming and leaping off their chairs, running around as the stage lights started to dance around the theatre wildly. The first person that was shone on by the light exploded straight into ashes with a scream. Everyone continued to run around as more people were shone on by the stage lights, and exploded into ashes.

The MAKKI mysteriously landed on top of Big Ben. The doors sprang open and Felix took a large step out, before quickly jumping back, clinging on to the MAKKI's doors as he noticed the huge drop. "WOAHH!" he shouted, detesting the view. "We've landed on Big Ben…how the hell did that happen?". Felix's eyes slammed closed tight as Big Ben's chimes sounded. After a few seconds, Felix stepped back into The MAKKI backwards, closing the door. And after a few more seconds it disappeared again.

After a few more minutes, it reappeared around the back of a fish and chip shop. "THERE WE ARE, THAT'S BETTER" shouted Felix with a smile as he exited The MAKKI again with his hands in his pockets. "London?" said Beckii looking surprised as she stepped out aswell, closing the doors behind her. Felix turned around and looked at her with an odd look. "What, you rather stay cooped up in Plymouth?" he asked. Beckii let out a laugh. "No way, I've had enough of Plymouth". "THEN WHAT ARE YOU STANDING LIKE THAT FOR?, COME ON" Felix shouted as he spun back around and ran off. Beckii rolled her eyes and sighed before racing off after him, her long hair swaying in the breeze behind her.

When Felix and Beckii reached the centre back near Big Ben, they noticed police hanging around a crime scene where there was something sprawled out on the ground, with crime scene sellotape around it. The pair ran up towards the crowd that were crowding around and Felix stuck his head up to try and see what it was. "What can you see?" asked Beckii, now sticking her head up to try and see herself. "I dunno…I can't seem to make it out, it's too low down" replied Felix, agitated. Felix ran in front of a man that turned around to go. "Sorry, my name's Felix and this is my friend Beckii" said Felix with a broad smile. The middle-aged man looked Felix up and down before opening his mouth to speak. "Oh" said Felix before the man could speak. "We just wanted to know what's going on, any ideas?" The man opened his mouth again. "There's been a brutal murder" he said calmly, managing a smile. He tried to continue walking past but Felix put a hand out in front of him to stop him. "Sorry, what sort of murder"? The man laughed a little bit, "Does it really need saying??". Felix gave him an unsure puzzled look. "Well this is London mate, what do "Ya expect?" he said, with a cockney accent. Felix smiled a little bit, "Yeah of course…" he said. Beckii shot him an odd look. "Okay…well thank you" said Felix. The man raised an eyebrow before continuing walking.

Felix and Beckii turned back to the large crowd. Felix tried to stick his head up again but he still just couldn't see. "Right, I've had enough of this…" murmured Felix as he budged his way through the crowd. Beckii ran after him, struggling through. Felix continued to budge past to the front, ignoring people throwing him abuse and calling him a mug. "John Smith, hospitality nurse" announced Felix to one of the policemen, holding up his psychic paper. The policeman nodded at the others and lifted the crime sellotape up as Felix and Beckii slid under. Felix frowned and Beckii slammed her hands over her mouth with wide eyes. Looking down at the ground, there was a human body with one side of it's face scared and the other side with the skin ripped off, seeing part of it's skull. And on his or hers lower body there was bright red, blue and orange burns all over. Their clothes had obviously melted. Beckii moved her hands away from her mouth slightly, "What…has…happened to it?" she muttered. Felix, with a look of disgust knelt down beside the wrenched body. "Looks like he or her has been burnt to death…" he replied. "But…", started Beckii. How can he or her have been burnt when there's different colours?", Felix was checking the strange burns with his sonic stick. "Odd…there's no trace of any kind of burn in this universe". Felix stood up and turned to the nearest policeman. "Where did you find the body?" he asked. "In the theatre up west" the cockney policeman replied. "WHAT, WHY DID YOU BRING IT OUT HERE THEN??" shouted Felix. "WELL WE WASN'T GONNA LEAVE IN THERE WAS WE!" shouted the policeman. "We've seen enough…" said Felix before stepping back under the yellow crime sellotape and walking off. "Inside a theatre…?" murmured Beckii to Felix with an odd look on her face. Felix slowly cocked his head to look at Beckii with a frown. "Trouble…"? she asked. Felix raised an eyebrow before racing off.

As the day went on, the police were inside the new theatre questioning the mysterious showman. "So did you notice anything?" the policeman asked. The showman was sat back in his chair, backstage. He raised his hands and slammed them back down again. "No screams or any noise of struggling?" asked the showman. The showman gave a "not a clue" look. "As I said, I only opened this theatre last week, why would there be any brutal murder in here…"?. "But the body came from in here Mr Moon" said the policeman with a cautious look. The showman stared at him for a few seconds without a blink. He stood up and slowly walked around the corner and onto the large wooden stage. "Well, I might have heard a bit of a shriek during my showtime" said the showman, turning around to look at the young policeman. The policeman jotted something down into his notepad as the showman cleared his throat. "Can I have your first name please?" said the policeman. "Ramsey" said the showman. The policeman nodded as he grabbed a handheld police electric diary out of his pocket and started to tap away through police files. Ramsey straightend his tightened neck with a fixed look. The policeman looked up at him, puzzled. "Um…" he started. "There's no record of you on here…" "You can't possibly exist". Ramsey stared at him. "Don't worry", he started. "You won't need to get your head straight". Ramsey clicked his fingers and suddenly a bright red stage light flicked on and shone directly at the policeman. He shrieked with pain as he exploded into ashes. The stage light flicked back off as Ramsey stared down at the dark ashes with a smirk.

As the night drew in, Beckii was outside a pub on the phone to her mum. "So what you up to tonight?". "YOU'RE COMING DOWN TO LONDON??". "You're going to see a show?, oh that's nice. Beckii smiled. "In the new theatre just opened?", what's it called?. "Fantastic Lights?, that sounds good". "Right okay see you then mum, bye". She hung up and stuck her phone back into her jacket pocket as Felix walked out of the pub. "Alright?" he asked. "Yeah, guess what?". "My parents are coming here tonight to see a show at that new theatre". Felix suddenly frowned. "What…"? asked Beckii. "In the new theatre up west?" asked Felix. Beckii nodded, puzzled. "But that's where that murder was". "Oh come on, that was a one off, you get murders in this city every day" replied Beckii. "Ah that wasn't just any old murder Beckii…" replied Felix. "I think we better go pay the manager a visit before that show starts. Felix jogged off down the street. Beckii turned around and ran after him.

Over at the theatre, there was someone shouting and pleading backstage. "I'M SORRY, I DIDN'T CATCH THEM IN TIME". "You lost them…YOU LOST THEM YOU STUPID MAN!" shouted Ramsey as he slapped the man across the face. "Anyone who betrays me knows that they will pay the price" said Ramsey in an evil tone. The man was now shaking with tears in his eyes. "Look…I'll go out now and find them". Ramsey cackled before grabbing a laser gun out of his white jacket pocket and pointing it at the man. The man's eyes widened. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry" he said, sobbing. "You think saying sorry is going to make it all better?" said Ramsey. "You're done here". "What, you can't just sack me, I'm your partner for the show tonight, you need me" breathed the man. "No…I don't need you…", started Ramsey as he pressed the gun to the man's stomach. He smirked as he pulled the trigger, a red laser beam shot out of it and went straight into the man's stomach, turning him to ashes.

Meanwhile, Felix and Beckii were halfway up to the theatre. Beckii spotted a man who was walking up the street limping. She stopped for a minute. "BECKII, KEEP UP!" shouted Felix. Beckii looked from Felix to the man and realised that she couldn't just leave him. She ran across the road to the man. "You alright mate?" she asked. The man slumped his hands on a grafitied wall, coughing. Beckii noticed a blue burn on the back of his neck. She then looked over his head and could just make out more colour burns. She looked at him helplessly as he collapsed to the ground, dead. "FELIX" she called as she knelt down by the man's body. Felix heard her call and reversed around the corner he just turned. "It's happened again…" she muttered. Felix frowned.

Beckii's parents had arrived in London and were on the tube heading towards central London. Samuel, the dad, was reading the newspaper while Audrey, the mum, was putting on lipstick. "Well this really is a nice surprise for my birthday Sam" said Audrey, where did you get the tickets?. Samuel looked up from his newspaper, "Well I was just handed one the other day". Audrey frowned. "What d'you mean you were just handed one"? she asked. Ah, stop asking questions and just enjoy your birthday" said Samuel. Audrey sighed before sitting back while the tube train began to stop.

Felix and Beckii finally arrived at the theatre, where there were hundreds of people pouring in. "What do we do now then?, do we stop them"? Beckii asked. "No…", started Felix. He checked his watch, "We have at least another hour and a half till the show starts". Beckii gave him a "So?" sort of look. "Listen…" started Felix, turning to face Beckii. "I think I know what's going on here…there's an old legend of space where there is this star that has watched over the solar system for so long…and this star was a "stage star"… and his name was…" Felix struggled to finish his sentence. "AH, I'VE FORGOTTEN, NO!. "Woah, calm down just try and relax and think" said Beckii. "I CAN'T!" shouted Felix. "We need a library…". "Don't be ridiculous, no library's are open at this time of the night" said Beckii. "Wait, there's the central library, open 24 hours a day" muttered Felix with wide eyes. He suddenly spun around and ran across the road.

"Row 28, row 29". Row 30, this is our one" said Samuel as he took a seat. Audrey took off her coat and sat down on the chair next to him.

BOOKS, BOOKS, BOOKS, COME ON BECKII YOU READ BOOKS DIDN'T YOU??" shouted Felix. Beckii gave him an odd look. They were in the central library, which was quite big, in the science section. "Well…yeah…" said Beckii a bit unsure. "THEN THINK THEN, DID YOU EVER READ ANY SCIENCE BOOKS IN SCIENCE??" shouted Felix. Beckii was starting to feel embarrassed as the very few people near them turned to look. Felix suddenly slammed his finger on a page in a science book he was holding. "There" he said. Suddenly his eyes widened. "Felix…?" said Beckii, moving closer to him. "Starshock…"he muttered. "What?" replied Beckii looking fragile. "His name is Starshock…the master of all killer stage lights". Beckii stared at him puzzled. "So this explains what's been going on…" started Felix. "The killings, the mysterious burns…they've all been happening inside that theatre". Beckii looked at the ground thinking hard until suddenly her eyes widened. "The show tonight", she started. "My mum and dad are in there". Felix looked at Beckii, looking shocked. "How did your parents get the ticket for the show…?" he asked suspiciously. "I dunno…mum said dad was just given a couple on the way to work. Felix's eyes widened again. "Thing is, I've come across these sort of aliens before…most people lead themselves into death by buying the tickets off the internet but to whoever is handed a ticket…they become one of them…". "Oh my god…" murmured Beckii. "It can't be," she said, a little bit louder. Felix straightened his neck. "He has to be stopped, if that man is using my mum and dad in that show tonight, they won't live" said Beckii, leaning on the chair in front of her. She started to get panicky. "Beckii…don't worry, I will make sure that won't happen" said Felix as he moved closer to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I will make sure Starshock is destroyed like all of the others, and that theatre is being knocked down first thing tomorrow!". He suddenly legged It across the wide library and out of the door, ignoring the voice of the posh librarian shouting at him to not run.

Over at the theatre, everyone was clapping as the massive royal red stage curtains slowly opened up to reveal an elderly man wearing a black top and white jacket, along with a black bowler hat on top and a black walking stick. It was Ramsey. He stepped forwards. "Welcome, and tonight I am going to perform a miracle".

Felix skidded up to the back fire exit door of the theatre and slammed his sonic stick by the lock, it exploded and he swung the door open, leading him and Beckii backstage. "Ssh…" whispered Felix as Beckii quietly closed the fire exit door behind her, leaving them in pitch black. Felix shone his sonic stick in front of him to see the way. They slowly walked forwards as they listened to the sound of Ramsey's tempting voice continue.

"AND NOW" finished Ramsey. He said no more and turned around to reveal a wide tube looking thing. He opened up the door of it and stepped in. The audience looked on in amazement as the large tube thing started to twist around in circles faster, faster and faster. The audience stood up with wide eyes as Felix ran up onto the stage. He quickly zapped his sonic stick on the outside control panel, and slowly the large tube thing stopped. The door opened up, sending smoke soaring out. "I'm seventy six years old!…" shouted the strange stage man in triumph as he stepped out of the time tube, a reborn man. He touched his face in amazement. "Where did he come from…"? murmured Beckii. Felix, who had dashed back into the wing, cocked his head to her with wide eyes. "He came from nowhere…that's him…that's Starshock." Beckii's eyes widened. Everyone in the audience started to clap, cheer and whistle in amazement. Starshock walked fast to the edge of the stage and flew his hands out to either side. AND NOW…I AM REBORN AND EVERYONE DIES!". Everyone in the audience fell silent and looked at eachother, puzzled. Felix and Beckii also looked at eachother, puzzled. Everyone started to scream as the Theatre's doors locked and on came the stage lights, shining around the room. People melted to the ground as they exploded to ashes, being shone on by the lights. FELIX, DO SOMETHING, MY MUM AND DAD ARE OUT THERE!" screeched Beckii, hitting Felix's arm.

Audrey and Samuel were taking cover under the seats with their hands over their ears. Audrey suddenly screamed loudly as a block of ashes slammed down right by her head. Felix legged onto mid-stage, looking at everyone running around the theatre screaming and trying to avoid the stage lights. Suddenly the doors burst open and in marched groups of soldiers. "TAKE COVER!!" the leader shouted as the soldiers rolled to either side and started to shoot up at the lights. The group at the back of the theatre were the first to get hit by the lights, and all together they exploded into a large pile of ashes. Tim, the leader, looked behind him with wide eyes at the pile of the ashes. Tim fired his gun at the stage lights as they flashed around the room. He screamed as he exploded into ashes, as a red stage light shone onto him.

"GET THEM OUT OF THERE!!" bellowed Felix as he lunged off the stage. The remaining group of soldiers on the other side of the theatre continued to fire their guns directly at the lights. The red light suddenly and finally exploded, leaving five left, but before either of them could fire one more bullet after reloading, a yellow stage light shone onto them all. Felix watched as they exploded into ashes. He then spotted Audrey and Samuel making a run for it towards the stage. Felix leaped at them and helped them up, pushing them into the wing. "MUM" screeched Beckii, hugging her tight.

Felix was rolling around the theatre, dodging the lights as they locked onto him, he just escaped being hit by one as he leaped under a row of chairs. He quickly fiddled about for his sonic stick. Once he got hold of it, he stood up and zapped it directly at the row of stage lights. Suddenly they all cracked, and it wasn't long till suddenly the bright lights went dead and the stage lights fell to the ground and smashed to bits.

Everyone left in the theatre slowly and shakily stood up from under rows of chairs. Some started to cry with joy and some hugged eachother. Felix looked behind him, breathing hard before jogging up the stage steps and back into the wing. Beckii suddenly lunged on to him, hugging him tight. "THANK GOD, THANK GOD!" she screeched, smiling with her eyes closed. Felix was also smirking and hugged her back tight. He placed her back down onto the stage and rubbed his hot face. "My god…" said Samuel as he walked towards Felix. "You're a hero young chap". Felix gave a smile of appreciation. "Well, some birthday this turned out to be" announced Audrey, annoyed. "You coming home with us then Beckii"? she asked. Beckii's smile suddenly faded. She looked behind her but Felix had already gone. She looked back at Audrey. "N-no" she said. Audrey gave her a puzzled look as Beckii slowly backed away. "I'll be in touch, don't you worry" she murmured. And with a smirk she spun around on her heel and legged it out of the fire exit door, across the road and after Felix, enjoying the wind breezing on her face.

NEXT TIME…

"Felix, it's Georgia…and I'm bringing you back to Earth…" she said with a smirk.

"UNIT takes control of the capital of this city Mr Mcdermott, so you have no right to order us about!" said General Khan.

The UNIT soldiers started to back away, shooting at the unbelievable creatures.

"Being with you I can't tell what's right and what's wrong anymore" said Beckii sarcastically.

"WHAT'S THAT?" shouted Felix as he grabbed Georgia's hand, looking at her finger. "That's an engagement ring that is…," she said, looking up at him.

"THIS WORLD COULD COME APART THIS VERY SECOND WHEN THESE THINGS COME INTO ORBIT, NOW I'M TELLING YOU GET THEM OUT OF THERE!!" bellowed Felix to General Khan.

Georgia tapped something on her electric diary and smirked.

"WHAT IS THAT??" shouted Georgia, struggling to break free of the tight clutches on the bed. Suddenly an exact model of her sprang up from the sticky green gooey liquid coffin.

"Oh no it can't be…they really exist…? Muttered Felix with wide eyes as a round shiny ship came into orbit.

The creature removed it's big spiny helmet from it's head. I am General 1.782k Of the Sontaran battle fleet.

"And what are they"? asked Beckii panicky. Sontarans…muttered Felix with a frown.

THE

FELIX MCDERMOTT

ADVENTURES

CREDITS

_Felix Mcdermott_

_Beckii Smith_

_Tom Wogan_

_Harry Knightly_

_Daniel Sparks_

_Jim Bates_

_Joe Field_

_Steven Mole_


End file.
